


Flawed

by lilywafiq



Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Jack has had enough
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> Slibbs Week Day 4!
> 
> Today's prompt: how you would want Slibbs to finally get together
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback so far this week! It's been so nice seeing so many people getting on board.

“Okay, I can’t do this anymore.”

Gibbs looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow as Jack stormed into his living room.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” she said, coming to a stop in front of Gibbs, crossing her arms across her chest. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Gibbs put his book down on the couch beside him and focused his attention on the woman in front of him.

“I’ve been patient, Gibbs. I’ve waited, and I’ve given you the space you need to figure out your feelings, but there’s only so long a girl can wait.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes slightly, before nodding at the couch beside him. Jack took a moment to consider her options and then sat down, immediately puling her feet up underneath her and sitting cross-legged next to Gibbs, facing him with her head cocked slightly to the side.

“You’ve got more to say?” Gibbs asked eventually.

“I’ve always got more to say, I like to talk. I’m practically your opposite.”

Gibbs’ lips ticked up in the slightest of smiles as he fully took in Jack’s appearance. She was wearing sweat pants and a baggy jumper, her hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail, she wasn’t wearing makeup and honestly, Gibbs thought she was radiant. 

“What are we, Gibbs?” Jack asked. “We’ve known each other for almost three years now, I thought we were pretty close. And then you get me a damn elephant painting, you kiss me on Valentine’s Day - in front of the whole office, you must know there’s rumours flying. And then nothing?”

“I’m not the easiest person to know,” Gibbs said.

“Yeah, I know that. Trust me, I know. You know how people always say ‘your reputation precedes you’? In your case that’s especially true. I heard about you from pretty much every agent who transferred in from DC before I came here. I had such a firm image of you in my mind, and then I met you, and all of that changed.” Jack’s gaze slid off to the side and she smiled. “Sure you were an ass, you can be hard to work with, you can definitely be terrifying.” She looked back at Gibbs. “But you’re also the most loyal person I know, you care about your family more than anything, you love so deeply but you don’t want anyone to know that.”

“I haven’t been in a relationship for a long time, Jack.”

“So?”

“I don’t know if…” Gibbs trailed off, and Jack reached out to gently take his hand, slipping her fingers between his. “I don’t know if I’d be any good at it.”

“How will you know if you don’t take a chance?”

Gibbs rubbed his thumb across Jack’s knuckles, causing goosebumps to run up her arm. “You could have anyone you choose, Jack. Why me?”

“We’re both…” she paused and used her free hand to brush some hair away from her eyes. “Flawed.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“I’m your opposite in a lot of ways,” Jack said, “but in the best ways. We complement each other. You agree, right?”

Gibbs gave a small nod, his thumb still idly rubbing across Jack’s skin.

“We’re old enough to stop messing around,” Jack continued. “I know your history, you know mine. Maybe we can’t promise forever, but how will we know if we never start?”

Gibbs reached over with his free hand to snag Jack’s other arm, tugging her closer. She went willingly, throwing her knee over his thighs and settling there. Gibbs looked up at her, taking in her slightly shocked expression, and tangled a hand in her hair, drawing her in for a slow kiss.

When they pulled apart he let his hands fall to rest on her hips, his fingers pressing in just enough to let her know he had no intention of letting her go.

“You can do so much better than me,” Gibbs said.

“Nah,” was Jack’s response. “You’re a good guy, Gibbs, even if you don’t always see it.” She leant back in to close the distance between them, kissing him again, this time with more passion. 

“I can’t promise I’ll be a good partner,” Gibbs mumbled between kisses. “But I’ll try.”

“That’s all I want.”

When Gibbs awoke the next morning to find Jack snoring beside him on the couch, he knew they’d made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think it would be Jack to make the first move, if and when she gathers up the courage.
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
